differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Organisations and alliances (Planet Bholl map game)
The nations', protectorates' and vassals' membership. This is a list of the game's alliances. Europa Alliance :The equivalent to the EU and NATO combined. * Warsaw * Bucharest * Rome * Stockholm * Rotterdam * Lyon * Stirling * Flensberg * Madrid * Ghent * Finland * Athens * Malta * Dalmatia * Mosul * Odessa * Milan * Tiflis * Fife * Surrey * Narvik * Tallinn * Riga * Vilnius * Hamburg * Ankara * Baku * Potsdam * Zagreb Nordic block * Oslo * Tromso * Iceland * Denmark * Nuuk Union of Lusophone States :The equivelent to the Community of Portuguese Language Countries. * Madeira * Lisbon * O'Porto * Brazil * Madeira Sinophile Alliance * Hebie * Sichuan * Gansu * Manchuria * Guangzhou * Xi'an * Kwaloon * Shenzhen * Hangzhou * Shanghai * Nanjing * Xiamen * Zhongshan * Suzhou * Weifang Russophile Alliance * Primorsky * Muscovy * Mariupol * Belgrade * Voronezh * Perm * Magadan * Arkhangelsk * Murmansk * Minsk * Havana * Managua * Kirghizia * Aktobe * Omsk * Moglev Commonwealth of American States :It is the equivalent of Commonwealth of Nations, but with Americans, not British in charge of it. * Carolina * California * Alaska * Colorado * Nevada * Ohio * Miami * Honolulu * Hoboken * Dublin * Sligo * Biloxi * Oregon * Atlanta Commonwealth of Anglophile States :It is the equivalent of the British run Commonwealth of Nations. * Manitoba * Armargh * Jamaica * Liecestershire * Derbyshire * Swindon * Cairns * Auckland * Cardiff * Lancashire * Apia * Worcestershire * Hounslow * Tasmania * Invercargil * Nairobi * Durban * Vancouver * Pretoria * Cambridge * Staffordshire * Motherwell * Ikeja * Biafra * Winnipeg * Yukon * Abuja * Bangladesh * Kwaloon * Malawi * Jarakand Scots Alliance * Shetlands * Hebrides * Orkenys * Aran * Bute Alliance of Francophone States :The equivalent to the Organisation internationale de la Francophonie. * Cherburg * Pape'ete * Montreal * Ardennes * Lyon * Thiès * Niamey * Hanoi * Bordeaux * Phnon Penn * Avignon * Mons Arab League. :The equivalent to the Arab League. * Egypt * Aden * Benghazi * Aleppo * Damascus * Basra Durban anti-pollution agreement A treaty on tackling CFC use, CO2 emissions and reducing acid rain: * Bordeaux * Pnon Penn * Oslo * Tromso * Iceland * Denmark * Nuuk * Durban * Pretoria * Perm * Gran Canaria * Winnipeg * Yukon * Ankara * Kirghizia * Aktobe * Seoul * Pusan * Abuja * Hanoi * Basra * Caracas * Baku * Hobroken * California * Ashkalon * Corsica * Attu * Tokyo * Bethlehem * Multan * Bangkok * Gujarat * Sejong * Haiti * Izmir * Kyoto * Kobe * Seoul * Pusan * Caracas * Hanoi * Moglev * Potsdam * Zagreb * Malawi Oil Producers' Cartel Grouping :It's an oil cartel like the real life OPEC oil cartel. . Iron Manganese and Nickel Producers' Cartel Grouping :It's like the real life OPEC oil cartel, but deals with Iron manganese and nickel instead of oil. . Gold Producers' Cartel Grouping :It's like the real life OPEC oil cartel, but deals with gold instead of oil. . Latino Alliance * Havana * Managua * Brazil * Valparaiso The Organisation North Sea Fishing Nations :It is a body that looks after the North Sea, sets fishing quotas, helps preserve fish stocks, opposes the dumping of municipal rubbish at sea and opposes maritime pollution. * Hebrides * Aran * Bute * Shetlands * Orkenys * Armargh * Invercargil * O'Porto * Motherwell * Fife * Hamburg * Staffordshire * Derbyshire * Havana * Malta * Lisbon * Ankara * Tel Aviv * Madeira * Gran Canaria * Ashdod * Dalmatia * Apia * Corsica * Damascus * Manitoba * Liecestershire * Vancouver * Oregon * Colorado * Ohio * Hobroken * California * Miami Non-aligned states * Tehran * Kabul * Pyongyang * Zürich Maps Planet_Bholl.png| The Planet Bholl. Planet_Bholl_nations.png| The nations on the Planet Bholl. Planet_Bholl_Geolagey.png| Geology on the Planet Bholl. Category:Planet Bholl map game Category:Treaties Category:Organizations Category:Organisations Category:Conworld Category:Con-worlds